Gippal's Girl Troubles
by ArcaneWeapon
Summary: -One Shot- A funny day in the lives of Gippal and Rikku!


**Gippal's Girl Troubles**

**A FFX-2 Fan Fiction by: ArcaneWeapon**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the chars in this fic, they are all property of Square-Enix.

**A/N: Many thx to Tagg for the story name, it is much better and MUCH shorter then the one I had in mind. I got the idea for this fic talking to Anrixan when she randomly typed asiudyfrlabvsiueblas over AIM and I fell in love with the word. Shortly after that I was introduced to an Al Bhed translator, thx again Tagg, and the idea for this fic was born! I hope you enjoy!**

Gippal moaned as something landed full force on his back, causing him to wake up out of a deep sleep. Unfortunately he knew what that "something" was. His wife, Rikku. They had been married for three months but it already felt like a year to Gippal.

"_I never thought a wife would require this much work,"_ he thought as he rolled over and attempted to go back to sleep, ignoring the weight on his back.

"Yceitovnmypjceiapmyc!" Rikku called out happily as she ruffled her hand through Gippal's hair in a further attempt to wake him up.

"What did you say?" Gippal asked in confusion, looking up at his wife.

"I said, 'Asiudyfrlabvsiueblas'," Rikku replied as if it were the most natural word in the world. "Is your Al Bhed getting rusty since you've stopped using it?

"It's 8 AM," Gippal said sleepily as he looked over at the Sphere Clock, ignoring her question. "I thought we agreed you would let me sleep later when I work night shifts…"

"But I did let you sleep later! I woke you up five minutes later then I normally do!" Rikku protested innocently as she dragged him out of bed. "Go get nice and pretty so you look handsome while we're shopping for dresses today. I hope you didn't forget about that," Rikku said as sternly as she could manage before bursting out into laughter.

"_Oh shit…" _Gippal thought as he walked into the bathroom. _"Why did I ever agree to do this?"_

He took a fast shower, applied a light touch of cologne, and dressed himself in his typical outfit before walking into the living room. As he passed the bedroom he glanced in and sighed, wishing he were still asleep. Five hours of sleep were not enough to be able to handle a hyper ball of energy that never seemed to need recharging.

As he entered the living room he stared at Rikku in shock. She was wearing a beautiful green dress, had somehow managed to put on makeup, and had done something amazing with her hair. The faint smell of her perfume drifted across the gap between them and filled his nose with the sent of flowers.

"_How do women always manage to make themselves so beautiful in so little time?"_ he thought to himself in astonishment.

Rikku smiled and laughed at his reaction before happily saying, "You might want to close your mouth before you start drooling! You wouldn't want to ruin your favorite set of clothes. Maybe after we're done shopping for me we can look for something for you as well," she said excitedly.

Gippal closed his mouth in horror before walking over to her and wrapping his arm around her shoulders and placing a kiss on her lips, careful not to disturb her makeup. Together they walked down to the parking lot and hopped into Rikku's BMW Z-3.

During the drive to the store Rikku turned on her favorite station, which gave Gippal a headache after two minutes. Somehow she was managing to drive, listen to pounding music, and bounce in her seat all at the same time without driving them off the road. Gippal wasn't sure if he was scared or impressed, but he figured it was a mix of the two.

When they reached the adult novelty store, Gippal yanked the door open and leaped out, thankful he was still alive. "You um… wouldn't mind if I drove on the way back would you?" he asked nervously.

Rikku pouted slightly before agreeing that he could drive home, but only on the condition that she was able to pick out something for him to wear. Gippal decided that anything would be better then her driving again so he agreed to her request. Little did he know how much he would regret that decision.

After four hours of Rikku trying out different dresses Gippal was bored out of his mind. While it was definitely exciting seeing Rikku emerge from the dressing room with less and less skin covered each time, he wasn't used to just sitting on his ass all day. After Rikku had finally managed to decide on five of the dresses she liked, they walked over to the men's section.

Rikku looked around for a few minutes before she found a few articles she felt went together perfectly. She handed them to him, pushed him into the room before he could complain, and sat down outside waiting, a large smile plastered on her face.

After ten minutes Gippal finally called out, "Rikku… I don't feel very comfortable wearing this…"

"I'm sure you look wonderful! Would I ever give you something to wear that didn't look good?" Rikku giggled.

Gippal opened the door and stepped out, causing Rikku to shriek with laughter and fall to the floor laughing. He was wearing a pair of Chocobo slippers, pajamas covered in Moogles, and a wig of Seymour's hair to top it off.

"The things I do for love," Gippal muttered under his breath as he rolled his eyes. "And a safe drive home," he added as he remembered the reason he was wearing this ridiculous outfit.

"You don't look ridiculous," Rikku laughed in response to the comment Gippal didn't realize he had verbalized. "You look redonculous!" she exclaimed as she collapsed in another fit of laughter.

By the time they reached the car with the five dresses and Gippal's new outfit, Rikku was still giggling as she sat down in the passengers seat. As far as Gippal was concerned, listening to her laugh was much preferable then the junk on the radio.

After eating lunch, the two of them decided to take a walk down the Mi'hen Highroad to keep their combat abilities from deteriorating too much. By the time they got back home the sun was setting and some stars could already been seen in the darkening sky.

"You have five minutes to change into your new PJ's," Rikku said mischievously, giving Gippal a seductive smile as she walked into the bedroom.

"_Although having a bouncy wife in bed does have its benefits,"_ Gippal thought happily as he rushed to the bathroom to change. _"Looks like I won't be getting much sleep tonight either!"_

When he entered the bedroom, however, he found Rikku lying on her side of the bed in her pink nightgown almost asleep.

"You look so cute in those PJ's," Rikku said happily before letting out a yawn. "I wouldn't want you to miss any of your beauty sleep so it's time for bed Gippal," she murmured sleepily.

"But I thought…" Gippal said in confusion.

"No buts," Rikku said firmly. "You told me you wanted more sleep this morning and now I'm making sure you get it."

Gippal cursed himself before crawling into bed and making a mental note to never again complain about lack of sleep.

"Asiudyfrlabvsiueblas," Rikku said teasingly as they both fell asleep.

****

A/N: Isn't Asiudyfrlabvsiueblas a cool word? I spent around five min saying it out loud trying to get the pronunciation right before my mom walked in and gave me a strange look for some reason… If for some bizarre reason you want to use the word in on of your own fics then just e-mail me! Also, if you liked this fic then please review so I can know!


End file.
